1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials for relieving neck pain. For example, this document relates to neck pain relieving devices and methods for making and using neck pain relieving devices configured to provide relief from chronic or acute neck pain by providing support to the back of the head.
2. Background Information
Neck pain is a very common problem that can affect anyone. While the number of people suffering from neck pain is not known, the number is estimated to be in the tens of millions. Neck pain can be caused by many different events, for example, a traumatic injury, illness, tension, stress and muscular strain. The pain can be acute, chronic, or recurrent. Some people are not able to work, go to school, enjoy a social life, participate in sports, or travel due to neck pain. Some can become depressed and develop social, marital, and family problems.